Episode:No More Joe's!
__INDEX__ When the Duckys open a diner to rival Joe's Milk Bar, Vinnie and Rocket vow to do everything they can to put them out of business and save Maya's job. The only trouble is, the Duckys' food is fantastic, and they soon find themselves spending more time at the rival restaurant. When Maya discovers their betrayal, Vinnie and Rocket decide to make a signature dish to bring the customers back to Joe's. Plot/Transcript The episode opens in Vinnie's bedroom where he is changing clothes and Rocket tries to get him to decide on "the red underpants or the blue one" but Vinnie breaks down saying that it's "too much choice!!" and Rocket comes up with "the perfect solution" to use the red one as "facepants" and the duo make their way to Joe's Milk Bar where Vinnie is seen bumping around the seating area. Rocket tells him that "Underpants and facepants." are "The best of both worlds!" and guides him to one of the tables where Vinnie mistakes Gabby for Rainbow, and Maya serves him his Squid Meal. After sipping his drink, he uncovers his eyes and thanks her. He then wonders where everyone went. Gabby replies to him telling that "They were here just a second ago" and Rocket wonders if they "rushed to the store to buy themselves some facepants!". Rainbow manages to get them to leave Joe's because they "gotta check this out!", only to react with Vinnie, Gabby and Rocket wondering about the "who-the-what-the-why-and-the-how?" for the fact that a new rival restaurant had opened in the parking lot of the former. The camera zooms to the new restaurant's sign, a flashing Ducky symbol with a Ma Ducky face. Vinnie: "A rival restaurant opening in Joe's parking lot? But who would possibly do such a lowly-lousy-losery thing?!" (Camera pans to a closeup of the Duckys restaurant sign) Vinnie, Gabby and Rocket: "Ma Ducky?!" (They turn a puzzled look to each other) (Inside the restaurant) Frankie: "Welcome to Ducky's. NOW GIVE ME YOUR STINKIN' ORDER!" Captain O'Cheese: "Arr!" (Camera pans to kitchen window) Ma Ducky: "Order up!" (Camera moves near entrance) Scuds: "Welcome to Duckys." Biffo: "Mmm… Duckys." Vinnie: "Ducky service? Ducky food? Ducky ambience?" (laughs) "Absolutely no one never will ever go to a Ducky restaurant!" (Back at Captain O'Cheese's table, Frankie still taking orders) Captain O'Cheese: (looking at menu) "Arr! I'll be having the Ducky Meal…" (raises hook) "12 of them!" (Frankie walks off after taking the order, and the camera zooms out to show a cow and Farmer Organicwheat dining at separate tables, then over to Vinnie) (background noise) Vinnie: (gasps) "None of us would ever eat here, right Rocket?" (turns from an enthusiastic face to a sad face) "Rocket?" (raises voice) "Rocket?!" The camera pans to Rocket with a scared face trying to eat a noodle. Maya walks in with Vinnie's Squid Meal from earlier, tells them that "your Squid Burgers are getting cold! What's going on here…". Rocket attempts to eat his noodle, Vinnie replies, "Nothing." and hides Rocket's noodle behind his back. Rocket instantly flies to eat his noodle, biting Vinnie's hand in the process. He whispers "Oww… Rocket!" and Rocket replies "OK OK" and flies off. The camera then pans from outside Ducky's to outside Joe's with abandoned-place things on the streets, then to the inside, where Vinnie is seen back with his normal outfit instead of his "facepants" outfit. Maya: "No Squid Burgers… No Squid Shakes… Not even a single solitary Baby Joe Rib… If we don't sell something soon. I'll be out of a job!" Vinnie, Gabby and Rocket then gasp with scared faces. They prepare to order, not thinking about their money. Vinnie: "Give me 97 Squid Shakes!" Gabby: "I'll have 52 Squid Burgers!" Rocket: "And I'll take 14007 Baby Joe Ribs" Maya: (taking orders) "Coming right up!" Later, a mess of empty kitchen ware can be seen. Vinnie, sipping and then talking with a bloated stomach: "uh… Can't… drink… uh more… shake!" Gabby, talking with a full mouth: "I'm stuffer than a badger with clogged toes!" Maya serves Rocket his last few ribs, who devours them while adding to his running tally counter and screams, "Finished!". Maya bills the trio for a grand total of $4792.00, incorrectly paid for in shakes being spat at her face. Outside Joe's, a larger queue for Ducky's can be seen. Vinnie: "I don't get it. Why would ever eat at a restaurant run by the Duckys?" (Rocket comes up behind Vinnie and Gabby, and replies) Rocket: "Maybe, their brains have been taken over by evil beings from Sweeden, wearing moustaches…" Vinnie: "Maybe…" (Vinnie and Gabby turn their heads to Maya) Maya: "It doesn't matter why. If business stays like this, Joe's Milk Bar will have to… close!" (The word "close" echoes in the minds of Gabby, Vinnie and Rocket, then Maya walks back in) Vinnie: "Close? But…but…but Joe's is… our diner! Our home from home! It's our leisurely-relaxing-happening-hip hangout! And I'm not gonna let the Duckys close it down, come on guys! Follow me!" (The trio head straight for Ducky's, head in and Vinnie picks up a menu and reads off 3 menu items named after the 3 Ducky children, while passing by a ninja, Farmer Organicwheat and 2 cows) Vinnie, reading the menu: "Biffo Bites?(chicken nuggets) Frankie Fries?(french fries) Mashed Scuds-tatoes?(mashed potatoes)" Gabby and Rocket: "Yuck!" Vinnie approaches the 3 Ducky children with their backs turned away from him, and tap Scuds. Vinnie: "Listen up Duckys!" (The 3 of them turn to him and come closer) Scuds: "What do you want, c-loser?" Vinnie, in a scared and shy tone: "Uh, I, I was kind of wondering if you wouldn't mind" (He puts both hands on his face and then pulling them away, possibly showing that he as scared) "closing down your restaurant?" (He then becomes more scared and crosses his arms in front of his face with his hands open) "Please don't wedgie me!!" Frankie: (taking quick glances at Biffo and Scuds) "We're not gonna wedgie you Vinnie… We're gonna give you A SQUID FINGER SURPRISE!" (The Duckys walk away while Rocket gravitates towards Vinnie) Vinnie: "What's that?" Rocket: "I don't know, but it sounds painful…" (Frankie comes back for them) Frankie: "Get ready for your surprise!" (Vinnie hugs Rocket, both with closed eyes and scared faces) "It's our most popular dish!" (Vinnie stops hugging Rocket) Scuds: "It's made from an old Ducky Family recipe!" Biffo: "Mmm… Delec-tu-zhu!" (Vinnie and Rocket end up smelling the dish, of which they reject the smell but later it hypnotises them) Vinnie and Rocket: "Ooo! Smell-licious!" Frankie: "Here comes the choo-choo train… NOW OPEN UP!" At this point, Vinnie is unable to decide between Joe's and Ducky's. Vinnie opens up, but later turns a sad face and covers his mouth and gravitate towards the fork as he begins to wonder: "Tasty food…" (Camera pans to a spinning pile photos of Vinnie and Rocket's memories eating at Joe's) "Joe's…" (Camera pans back to him at Ducky's, and he speaks in a higher pitched tone as the decision becomes harder) "Tasty food…" (Camera pans to the outside of Joe's with broken windows where the signboard falls off) "Joe's…". He then gets hypnotised by the smell, and starts drooling, then Gabby stops him and cries, "Vinnie! Don't do it!". Vinnie backs off and screams, "No! I won't be disloyal to Joe's! Not gonna eat your Squid Finger Surprise!" which results in Gabby clapping, Rocket blowing a party noisemaker, Frankie saying "Well, in that case…", her throwing the fork to the floor, Farmer Organicwheat, Captain O'Cheese, and the Silent Ninja jumping to the floor, indicating that they're hypnotised, and Vinnie getting wedgied. Back at Joe's. it appears that Maya is moving out. Maya, handing a copy of the Joe's menu to Vinnie: "Have a menu Vinnie, to remind you of Joe's when it's gone…" Vinnie, sad: "All those Squid Burgers… All those Squid Fries… Such good foodie times… All gone…" Rocket, looking out the window with his telescope to see V.P. Stern eating outside Ducky's: "All because of a little thing called the Squid Finger Surprise…" Vinnie: "If only Joe's served the Squid Finger Surprise… then it wouldn't have to close" Rocket puts away his telescope. Vinnie: "Of course! That's it! Guys, there's only 1 way to save Joe's!" Rocket: "We have to dress up as monkeys and paint our foreheads blue?" Vinnie: "No… We need to get that recipe!" Rocket, dressed up as a monkey and painting the area near his nosecone blue: "OK, ha ha let me wipe this up…" In the kitchen at Ducky's, Ma Ducky can be seen preparing food and she walks out of the kitchen. Vinnie and Gabby pop out of potato sacks, and he calls for Rocket, who comes out of the cupboard behind a pile of cookware, shouting "Here I am!" and ends up making a lot of noise in the process. Vinnie and Gabby tell Rocket to keep quiet, and he instead tries to eat the food, saying "Super-delicious-tasty-smelling!". Vinnie steps onto the front of the stove, says "No Rocket! We said will never eat Ducky food! We're just here to…" at which point Biffo can be seen strangling Gabby and Frankie continues with "…steal our old Ducky Family secret Squid Finger Surprise recipe!". Vinnie: "Um… yeah…" Rocket: "Pretty much" Biffo grabs Vinnie and Scuds grabs Rocket. Frankie: "We can't let you do that Vinnie, but we can GIVE YOU A FREE SAMPLE!" Vinnie and Rocket: "No!" Frankie shoves a spoon in Rocket, Vinnie and Gabby's mouths, hypnotising them in the process. They get thrown out and as they were hypnotised, they go back into the restaurant ordering the same dish but wearing various disguises: #Mexican #Pirate #Italian As they were already under the influence of Ducky food, instead of bringing them over to Joe's, they break Maya's feelings by eating them all. Rocket: "Yo V, are you gonna eat that?" Vinnie: "No, and nor are you! We let our appetites betray Joe's." (Vinnie throws his plate of Squid Finger Surprise) "We allowed our tastebuds to let Maya down!" (The plate lands, intact, and the same 3 characters from earlier get at it) Farmer Organicwheat: "Give me that!" Vinnie: "And we let our stomachs turn us to The Ducky Side, but no longer… We're gonna save Joe's… We're gonna protect Maya's job! We're gonna get those customers back!" Gabby and Rocket: "But how?" Vinnie: "By making a signature dish…so taste-tacular-rific that nobody can resist" Gabby and Rocket: "But how?" Vinnie: "Easy. We'll go see the greatest culinary genius ever to wheel the whisk… We'll go see my dad! In Professor Q's lab… Prof Q, holding a tomato and pineapple: "Cooking is science, son! Really really tasty science…" (The Professor throws the tomato and pineapple into his version of a blender, and presses the yellow button) "To make the perfect meal, all we have to do is find the correct chemical-culinary combination!" Prof Q gives his pine-tomato to Rocket, who eats it and his fuselage turns all green, signifying that he is rejecting it. Prof Q: "It'll take a little experimentation…" Professor Q connects large clip leads from Rocket to a sub sandwich, Gabby uses Rocket's zapper to zap some white ham and Vinnie transfers a drop of purple liquid from a conical flask to a test tube, smiles, and pours the drop of liquid onto an ice cream sundae that explodes and turns Vinnie's face black. Up in the dining room, Gabby, Vinnie and Rocket are in front of 11 different dishes on the dinner table. They inspect and taste-test each of them, one making Gabby spit out the food, another one electrocuting Vinnie, and Rocket eats 4 in 1 go, causing his nosecone and eyes to pop out. The trio then check one last dish, which they taste-test. The trio then smiles and say that it's "Mmm… Taste-taculary-terrific!" Later at Joe's, Professor Q reveals the new "Rocket Dog" to Maya, Gabby, Vinnie and Rocket. Gabby, Vinnie and Rocket: "Oooo…" Prof Q: "I made a quark-load of them!" Vinnie opens the window, and tells Rocket to "Spread the word", after which he responds with the typical "You got it, V", switches on his fan attachment and blows the smell out the window. Outside, the smell can be seen travelling from Joe's to Ducky's, then the Farmer, Ninja, Pirate and cow fly over to Joe's, and to the surprise of Maya, new customers arrive asking for the new Rocket Dog. Captain O'Cheese: "Arr! I'll be having the Rocket Dogs, 157000 of them!" Maya: "Coming right up!" Later, Maya hands the dish over to Vinnie and Rocket. Vinnie: "Rocket, we did it. We made Joe's popular again, we saved Maya's job…" Rocket: "And we protected our leisurely-relaxing-happening-hip hangout!" The duo begin to eat. Vinnie: "Hmm… it's good, but you know what I really want…" The camera pans around the interior of Ducky's, with abandoned-place type things all over the place. Vinnie: "Um hello service, 3 Squid Finger Surprises please?" Frankie: "Sorry Vinnie, we're closed, WE'RE STINKIN' OVER!" Gabby, Vinnie and Rocket hid under the table and Rocket comes out. Rocket: "We gotta have more Squid Finger Surprise!" Scuds: "These are our last 3" The trio begin to eat. Vinnie: "You gotta tell us what's in these!" Frankie: "OK OK, you take 1 lb of airsphic, 2 quarts of goat sweat, and a whole bucket of sea snail snot" Gabby, Vinnie and Rocket spit out their food, yell "Gross!" and the episode ends. Extras Facts *When Rocket looks outside the window, he sees V.P. Stern eating outside. This is the only appearance of him in this episode. *When Vinnie threw his plate of Squid Finger Surprise aside, it was still intact when it landed. References Category:Episodes